


Tweeting at the same time

by sunshinetoday



Category: Gillian Anderson/David Duchovny - Fandom, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetoday/pseuds/sunshinetoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Gillovny ficlet - from June - when our favourite dorks tweeted at the same time...Again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweeting at the same time

Gillian is sitting there, next to David when receiving a Twitter notification. ‘Vanessa Kirby mentioned you on her post’ She checks her tweet and tries to come up with the best reply to Vanessa….David gets bored, grabs his phone from his pocket, takes a selfie with Brick, and posts it on Twitter.

When they finish tweeting, they look at each other and Gillian asks him: 

**“What were you just doing? That was a weird position there”**

**_“Oh, nothing really. I just snapped a picture of me & Brick to post it on Twitter. You know Aquarius opens today and I need to promote it.”_ **

**“Shit. You just tweeted?”**

**_“Yeah, why?”_ **

**“Cause that is exactly what I was doing. So basically we tweeted at the same time, again!”** She can’t stop giggling while talking to David. Imagining their fans going crazy on social media….

**“Shall we check Tumblr? I’m pretty sure they noticed it and there will be some funny stories there to read…”**

**_“Yeah, let's do that! I love those guys and their crazies!”_ **


End file.
